


For him.

by Fahreechaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, also there some mature content but nothing too explicit, some light angst here and there, they live together and fall more in love with each other each day, they live together in tians apt and have a beautiful golden lab, theyre 20 here and momo is in uni, tian just does family business stuff its kinda vague, title from troye sivans song for him. bc that is a tianshan song, will be a multi chap fic with each chapter being abt 1kish to 2kish words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahreechaa/pseuds/Fahreechaa
Summary: Tian would be there tomorrow morning, and the day after that, and the day after that, until the days all bled together. Guan Shan would be there too, right at his side. Tomorrow, Guan Shan would go to his classes, and Tian would deal with family business, and then the two would come home to each other and eat dinner and then curl around each other in their bed, fingers and lips finding each other over and over again.-----Series of chapters outlining the everyday life of He Tian and Mo Guan Shan living together as adults.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For him. by Troye Sivan (Blue Neighborhood)

“Hey, babe, can you bring me a towel?”

Guan Shan reluctantly looked up from from his textbook and frowned at the bathroom door in their bedroom. Tian had finished with his shower and was now thundering at the door. Tian never, ever remembered to take a clean towel with him when he showered. And then Guan Shan had to trudge over and bring him one and then yell at him to stop forgetting. The routine never ended. He was going to strangle him with one, one of these days.

“Dumbass, stay soaking wet,” he called back.

“Babe, come on! It’s cold,” Tian called from behind the door. He rapped on the door again for extra measure.

Guan Shan grumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes. He hated being interrupted when he was trying to cram chemistry into his brain, but Tian would just grow more annoying by the second. He slammed his thick textbook shut with a light thunk, then threw the covers that he was snuggled under off of himself. Gengi lifted her head with a small whine and regarded Guan Shan with her large brown eyes. He settled the covers over her body and she licked his hand appreciatively. He grabbed a clean towel from the closet, then barged open the bathroom door. 

Tian was sitting on the closed toilet seat, texting away on his phone. His hair was dripping water onto his forehead. His bare, long legs were covered in goosebumps. Guan Shan let his eyes wander over his naked form, swallowing it all in.  
There was a god in the bathroom. Guan Shan wanted to worship his body with his tongue.

He looked up at Guan Shan when he entered and grinned cheerily. He set his phone on the counter and stood up. Guan Shan forced his eyes upward, determinedly locking their eyes. Tian’s black, all-seeing eyes regarded him in amusement.  
Later, later, not now-

“Thanks! My balls were about to freeze off,” Tian said, grabbing the towel.  
“I hope they do,” Guan Shan muttered. He turned back to walk to their bed.

“You’d miss them too much if they did!” the Chicken Dick called after him. Guan Shan flipped him over his shoulder instantly.

Back under his covers, he sighed in contentment and snuggled in deeper. Gengi scooted over to him and wedged her golden head underneath his arm. Guan Shan scratched at her ears absentmindedly as he reached for his textbook again. Flipping it open, he resumed highlighting what looked like important concepts-mostly long ass words he could barely pronounce.  
“This isn't even Chinese anymore,” he grumbled under his breath. Their dog whined in agreement and he smiled at her in appreciation. She made studying for his chemistry exam more tolerable.

Tian then entered the bedroom, wet towel slung over his shoulder. He made his way to their dresser and dug out one of his many black boxers. He slipped into them quickly, then put on his black sweats as well. Guanshan watched those long legs slip in smoothly and his pubic hair disappear inside. Tian never wore shirts to bed, preferring to press Guan Shan to his bare chest as he slept. Not that Guan Shan was complaining or anything. Tian turned to face Guan Shan, a glint in his eye.

“Tian-”Guanshan began warningly, knowing full well what he was going to do. This was also part of that damned routine. Tian crouched down, then took a flying leap at the bed. Gengi barked in alarm as he landed on top of her and Guan Shan.  
Guan Shan screeched as his flashcards fluttered onto the floor. He tried to retrieve them, but his body was trapped underneath Tian’s own, who weighed a fucking ton.  
“Fucker!” he swore angrily. “I had those organized into piles! Get! Off! Me!”  
Tian was laughing, his sharp teeth glinting. His hair was tossed onto his forehead messily, and something inside Guan Shan grew warm and soft without his permission.  
“I had those organized into piles,” Tian mocked, sniggering, but he rolled off the other boy obediently.  
Guan Shan immediately swept them off the floor and tried to put them into groups again. Tian watched, his long eyelashes swept downwards.  
“You’ve been studying so hard, Guan Shan, baby,” he said. “You need to relax more.”  
“Not all of us have shit-tons of money from their family,” Guan Shan muttered. “I want to get a good job eventually so I can make more money. These part-time jobs aren't doing it.”

“And I told you, you don't have to go to university and get a degree or whatever. I have more than enough money to support us.”

Guan Shan bit his lip, the usual annoyance rising inside him. “Don't be fucking stupid, I’m not letting you drag my weight around the rest of our lives.”

“Why not?”  
Here it began. The stupid argument that rose between them at least once every few weeks. Guan Shan didn't know how to make Tian understand how much he wanted to be equals with his boyfriend, to give back as much as he had been given. Guan Shan had never had anything. He was a boy raised on the streets, raised with the wolves, raised to fight with his teeth and claws. And Tian had taken him in and tamed him and fed the hunger inside him that had never gone away. The rich asshole would never understand all that he had given Guan Shan.  
Guanshan was always looking at his back, always miles and miles behind him.

He wanted to look the god in the eye.

“Shut up, will you? I’m doing what I want,” he said quietly. Tian looked at him, his eyes half-lidded, his face expressionless. He finally shrugged.

“Suit yourself, baby.” He rummaged into his pocket and drew out his lighter and a cigarette box.  
He left the bed and walked over to the large window and opened it. A gust of cold air blew in and Guan Shan shivered in his thin shirt and boxers. Tian lit his cigarette and took a deep drag, then blew the smoke out the window. Guan Shan watched the smoke lazily curl around his boyfriend. His black eyes were hazy, his hair slowly ruffling in the wind. The dim light from the lamp threw dark shadows underneath his eyes. For an instant, he looked years older than twenty. 

The thing grew soft inside his chest again. 

Without thinking, he was crossing the floor to the window. He reached out and carded his fingers slowly through the soft black strands. Tian glanced at him in surprise, the cigarette held loosely between his lips.

“Put that out and come to bed,” he said softly. “It's cold as balls.”

Tian nodded after a few heartbeats and crushed the cigarette into the ashtray. He followed Guan Shan back to the bed and the two crawled underneath, both bodies fitting into one another as they had done thousands of times. Arm slipped around shoulders, leg wrapped around leg, head rested onto neck. Gengi barked and tried to draw closer to them. Tian lifted his arm so she could fit her head underneath.

“You know,” Tian said quietly. Guan Shan closed his eyes, not wanting to see how Tian’s jaw had hardened. “I’ll never be able to give you back what you’ve given me. No matter how much I try. It's never enough.”

Guan Shan’s eyes flickered open, and he felt tears of frustration burn at the back of them, hot and fast.  
“You idiot,” he whispered. “What- what have I ever given you?”

“I can't pay you back for all this- for you,” Tian continued. “You’re the only thing I've ever fucking wanted. So don't think you owe me shit. I haven't done enough.”

 

The god had turned his back around and was looking him in the eye. He was standing next to him, side by side. They were the same after all.

“Don’t be fuckin’ stupid,” Guan Shan muttered.“I told you, I’m doing what I wanted. You don't need to give me anything back.”

Light brown eyes met ashy black ones, and in them Guan Shan saw understanding.

“This is what I wanted,” Guan Shan finished. “Always.” He swept his fingers along Tian’s jaw. Tian bent his head down and kissed them softly, then licked them, his pink tongue darting quickly. 

“Idiot,” Guan Shan whispered softly. He grasped firmly at his jaw, then brushed his lips over Tian’s. Tian pressed back, his fingers curling loosely at the hair at the back of Guan Shan’s head. The kiss became deep and desperate, Tian shoving his tongue inside and Guan Shan wrapping his arms around his shoulders more tightly. He let out a sharp groan as Tian sucked on his tongue and reached over to grasp at the band of Tian’s boxers, shoving his hand inside. Tian hummed into his mouth and eagerly rocked his hips forward against Guan Shan’s hand. Guanshan felt warmer than the covers and sheets around him-

They heard a strange, low whine and both broke apart to stare at the source of the sound. Gengi was still on the bed and wagging her tail.  
Guan Shan and Tian quickly glanced at each other, mortified. Shit, they forgot the dog was there.  
“Too cold to kick her off the bed,” Guan Shan said.  
“Too cold,” Tian agreed. “Tomorrow morning we can continue, then.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Guan Shan adjusted the cover over the three of them and drew them both closer. Tian wrapped his arms around Gengi and Guan Shan protectively, and soon his soft snores filled the air. Guan Shan flicked off the lamp and watched his chest rise and fall slowly. 

Tian would be there tomorrow morning, and the day after that, and the day after that, until the days all bled together. Guan Shan would be there too, right at his side. Tomorrow, Guan Shan would go to his classes, and Tian would deal with family business, and then the two would come home to each other and eat dinner and then curl around each other in their bed, fingers and lips finding each other over and over again.

There was a lot he still wanted, things he hoped for, things he wanted to give. 

But for now, this was going to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres jian yi!

_ Ring Ring Ringringringringringringgggggg- _

 

Guan Shan lifted his head from where it rested inside the crook of Tian’s elbow. He blinked his eyes groggily several times, trying to determine if had dreamt the sound or if  some absolute asshole was really ringing their doorbell at nine in the morning on a Saturday.

Wrapped around him, Tian shuffled slowly and further nuzzled into Guan Shan.“Babe,” he grumbled sleepily.”Door.” 

 

It wasn't a dream, then. And now that he was more awake, Guan Shan knew perfectly which Asshole was responsible. He was faced with two options: either stay pressed into Tian's warm chest with the comforter wrapped around them snugly, or get up and make sure the nuisance would get his fucking finger ripped off. Both options seemed appealing. 

 

_ Ringringring- _

 

Guanshan wriggled out from underneath Tian's grip, who let out a soft grunt. He crawled off the bed and put his slippers onto his feet. Genji lifted her head sleepily from her pillow and regarded him with her large brown eyes. He gave her a grim look. “Let's go teach him a lesson, girl.”

She let out a whine and jumped off the bed and followed him outside the room. 

 

Guan Shan walked toward the door and grabbed the broom that leaned against the wall next to it. He held the broom like a bat and clenched his jaw. Nodding at their dog, he grabbed the doorknob and flung open the door.

 

The Asshole stood there, holding a white box and grinning a mile wide. His white-blond hair was slicked back on his forehead, and he was still dressed in his pjs. A black school bag hung on his shoulder. He gave a little peace sign and smiled wider.

 

“Hey!” Jian Yi said. “I’m glad you're up, let's-”

 

Guan Shan swung.

Jian Yi screeched like a banshee as the broom whacked into him repeatedly. 

 

“What the fuck-Guan Shan-Stop it! That  _ hurts _ !”

 

“How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You. Not. To. Bother. Us. This. Early. On. A. Saturday. You. Absolute.  _ Prick _ !” Guanshan grunted as he swung the broom over and over.

Jian Yi leapt back and held his arm up in surrender. “Okay! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt your morning se- _ Ouch! Stop that already _ !”

 

“Jeez, so rambunctious this early in the morning, you two.”

 

They both whipped around to find Tian leaning against the doorway, still shirtless. His black shorts hung low on his hips, and his hair was still ruffled messily from sleep. Black stubble dotted his chin. Guan Shan wished desperately that Jian Yi wasn't there so he could shamelessly stare at his boyfriend.

 

Jian Yi pouted his lips and drew his thin eyebrows together. “It's not even that early! I was up like, two hours ago.”

Guan Shan snorted. “I don't know how Zhan tolerates you.”

 

The pout grew more pronounced. “He  _ loves _ me, you dick!” 

 

Guan Shan was cut off mid-sneer as Tian stepped outside to peer at the box Jian Yi was carrying. He opened the box to reveal a dozen freshly glazed donuts and grinned widely.

“Thanks,” Tian said, ruffling Jian Yi’s hair. The blond boy flashed him a grin back and thumped Tian's chest lightly.

“Can I come in now?” 

Tian grabbed the box and turned back inside, Jian Yi right at his heel. Guan Shan held back a groan, angry that their peaceful morning was now ruined. He silently resigned himself to have to put up with the fucking idiot’s antics for the rest of the day. Guan Shan set the broom back against the wall, close enough so he could easily grab it if he needed it again. 

 

He walked into the kitchen where he could hear Jian Yi chattering a mile a minute. Tian was sitting on the island, a donut crammed into his mouth and another ready in his hand. He was texting away on his phone on his other hand. Jian Yi was stretched out on his back on two chairs he had scooted together, sprinkles all over his mouth.

 

“-So I told XiXi that if he was going to actually spend thirteen hours straight playing that new game he bought, the  _ least _ he could do was make sure he cooked beforehand so I wouldn't starve to death,” Jian Yi complained, like the two-year-old brat he was. “Anyway, he finally passed out now, so I thought I'd drop by and eat a  _ real _ meal!”

 

“What are we, a fucking restaurant?” Guan Shan grumbled. “Go to McDonald’s or something!”

Jian Yi waved his hand dismissively. “What, and miss out on your home-cooked meals? Why  _ else _ am I friends with you?”

“I think the real question is why the hell am I friends with  _ you _ ,” muttered Guanshan, but he moved obediently to the fridge. Rummaging inside, he pulled out what he needed to make omelettes. He moved to the stove and began cracking eggs into the pan. 

 

He felt something nuzzle into this thigh and he glanced down to see Genji there, her golden head bumping into his leg. He reached down to scratch her ears. She licked his hand quickly and let out a soft whine. His heart swelled with affection for his dog and he could feel a smile pull at the edges of his mouth.

“Look at that,” Jian Yi drawled. “That ugly mug can actually smile after all! Who knew, after all these years?”

Guan Shan forced his face to fall back into its familiar scowl, lines furrowing his eyebrows and edges of his mouth. 

“He only ever smiles at her,” Tian told Jian Yi. “He likes that dog more than me.”

 

Guan Shan sneered. “Maybe it's because she isn't such a massive  _ dick _ .” He threw the eggshells into the trash and washed his hands under the sink. 

“You love my massive dick,” Tian called out, wiggling his eyebrows and tongue suggestively. Jian Yi pulled a face. 

“Keep it in your pants, please, He Tian.” He walked over to Guan Shan to peer into the pan. 

“Looks good! I should come everyday for breakfast!”

Guanshan moved the omelettes into three large plates and snorted. “I’ll train Genji to attack you on sight if you try that.”

 

The three of them sat down at their large table while Guan Shan sat down the plates. Jian Yi began eating ravenously, as though he hadn't eaten in days. He blabbered about his make-up classes cheerfully, causing small crumbs of food to fly out of his mouth. Guan Shan grimaced in disgust and made space between the two of them. 

After the food had disappeared almost as fast as he had sent it down, Jian Yi leapt from the kitchen table, chair scooting back.

“Delicious as always!” He flashed Guan Shan a grin, who glared at him warningly.

“Asshole, you better help clean up-”

 

It was too late. Jian Yi was currently in the living room, stretched out on the couch. Guan Shan blinked several times, then rolled his eyes and began to clear the table. As he cursed Juan Yi under his breath, Tian sniggered quietly.

 

“He’d just break everything if he tried to help clean.”

 

“Oh, like  _ you're _ one to fucking talk.”

 

As they squabble, Jian Yi was waving his bag in the air. “Guan Shan!” he called out. “I need help with some of my biology homework!”

 

Guan Shan looked up from the dishes he was washing, and frowned at the blond boy. “Tell your boyfriend to help you, I got my own homework to worry about.”

 

“Don't you listen to  _ anything _ I say? I told you, he's gonna stay sleeping the whole day! This shit is due really soon!”

 

“Hey, why do you never ask me for help with your homework? I was among the top three in high school,” Tian asked him, pretending to be hurt.

 

“You don't know how to explain well! You just tell me the answer and that's all.”

 

Guan Shan rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. One one hand, if he ignored the Dumbass and continued to clean, he would keep whining and cling to his ankles like a child. On the other hand, if he actually went to help him, he would lose his temper over and over again at Jian Yi’s inability to comprehend

simple concepts.

 

He felt a warm hand settle on his back, and he turned to find his boyfriend smiling at him, his eyebrow cocked up.

“Go help him,” Tian said. “I’ll clean the dishes.”

 

Guan Shan squinted at him, then sighed and handed him the sponge. “ _ Don't _ break anything,” he warned him. He walked over to where Jian Yi was slumped over the couch, textbooks and notebooks draped over the floor. Guan Shan sat on the floor and picked one of the textbooks and flipped quickly through it. He was pleased to see he still remembered most of the concepts inside.

 

“What don’t you understand?” he asked Jian Yi.

 

“Uh… basically most of  _ this _ part.”  He pointed at a particularly long paragraph on one of the pages. Guan Shan quickly read it, nodding while he muttered quietly. Finally he looked up and pulled the boy closer, making sure he had his full attention.

“Okay, this is kinda a tough concept, so listen carefully to everything I say. Stop that, it's not that hard, you’ll get it,” he added when Jian Yi groaned.

 

As he explained, Jian Yi wrote down quickly every word that came out of his mouth. Occasionally he had to interrupt him to ask him to repeat a certain word or phrase. After Guan Shan had explained a rather difficult concept, Jian Yi groaned and slumped his head downwards.

 

“This shit is too hard, Guan Shan,” he moaned. “I’m not gonna pass this class!”

 

Guan Shan felt annoyance creeping up on him, sharp and bitter. He resisted the urge to massage his temples. When Jian Yi started to give up on understanding, it was extremely difficult to get him back on track. 

 

“You're gonna get it, just read this over again-”

“No I'm  _ not _ , I’m dumb as shit! I’m not a pre-nursing student like you are-” His words cut off as Guan Shan gripped his collar and yanked him towards himself.

 

“Yes,  _ you will.  _ You're going to read this again, and you're going to understand it. And then you'll pass your fucking exam, then come banging on our door to tell me you passed it instead of texting me like a normal person. So read it again, and we're not moving from here until you get it, asshole!”

 

Jian Yi was staring at him, his eyes stretched wide. “O-okay,” he breathed. Guan Shan let go of him and they returned to the textbook. 

 

After some time had passed, Tian joined them in the living room and stretched out over Jian Yi, Genji right at his heels. The other boy hardly noticed him, too wrapped up in the reading. He scribbled on his homework, occasionally looking back at the textbook to confirm something.

 

“Okay!” He pushed the sheet of homework towards Guan Shan. “Check these answers for me!”

 

Guan Shan scanned them quickly, muttering the questions out loud. He nodded as he finished checking everything.

 

“Here, you got them all right.”

“I  _ did _ ? Holy shit!” He threw his arms in the air and whooped loudly. Tian laughed quietly and Guan Shan hid his smirk. Jian Yi flashed his brightest grin at Guan Shan, and Guan Shan felt something flutter inside his chest.  _ No wonder Zhan couldn't resist him. He’s fucking blinding. _

 

“That’s enough studying for today!” Jian Yi declared. “Let’s do something else!” He leapt up from where he was sitting and rummaged through the DVD collection they had lying next to their TV. He finally picked one out and turned back to the other two, grinning.

“What's this? Which one of you is into romance movies?”

 

“Guan Shan,” Tian drawled, snickering quietly. Guan Shan whipped around to glare at him, appalled at such betrayal.

“Fuck you-it was on sale-”

 

“Calm down, redhead,” Jian Yi said, laughing. “I like ‘em too.” He popped the disc into the player and settled back onto the couch.  Guan Shan grumbled to himself, still embarrassed, but when Tian wrapped his arm around his shoulders he leaned into the other boy.

Jian Yi was one of those annoying-ass people who couldn't shut up during movies and ruined them for everyone else, but Guan Shan found he couldn't concentrate on the movie anyway. He was hyper-aware of how Tian’s long fingers swept over the back of his neck softly. They were very warm.

As the couple on the screen finally made out, their arms around each other, Tian wrapped his arm around his waist and squeezed tightly. Guan Shan peered up at him to find the dark-haired boy smiling at him. Guan Shan looked away, his cheeks burning unexpectedly. He scratched at his dog’s ears absentmindedly.

 

“Aah, that was nice,” Jian Yi sighed, as the credits rolled. Guan Shan was barely aware that it had ended. “What's better than watching a movie where two people find true love?”

 

“Watching a basketball game?” Tian said. “Or porn?”

 

Jian Yi rolled his eyes, then jumped slightly when his phone let out a loud  _ ding _ .

He whipped out his phone and looked at it quickly. His eyes were shining brightly, just as they always did whenever something involved Zhan.

 

“Xi woke up!” he exclaimed. “That’s really surprising…” He texted quickly on his phone, then looked up at the two watching him.

 

“I’m gonna go home now,” he said. “Thanks for your help, Guan Shan.”

 

“It's the last time I’m gonna help you,” he muttered back. But it was a lie, and everyone in the room knew it. Zhan wasn’t the only one affected by Jian Yi’s brightness. Jian Yi began to quickly cram the notebooks and paper into his bag, and attempted to arrange the pillows back to where they were.

 

With a final wave, Jian Yi left, the front door closing with a soft click after him.

 

Guan Shan sighed slowly and stretched his arms above his head. “Damn, I thought he’d  _ never _ leave. What a clingy fucker!”

Tian smirked as he reached out to softly ruffle Guan Shan’s hair. “Sure, if that's what you wanna keep telling yourself.”

 

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“You're not as hard and tough as you were as a teen, you know. You're a lot softer now.”

“What the actual  _ fuck _ . How am I  _ soft _ -whatever that means!”

 

“Hm, put it this way. You're not afraid to let people in your life anymore.”

 

Guan Shan was quiet for a few seconds. “ I never  _ let _ him in,” he muttered. “He just barged his way in anyway.”

 

Tian laughed, and the sound made Genji lift her head sleepily, then go back to dozing on his thigh. “Jian Yi  _ does _ have that quality, doesn't he?”

 

Guan Shan huffed in agreement, and the two sat in quiet silence for a while. Tian continued to move his fingers through Guan Shan’s hair, then he moved down to stroke the back of his neck, and then his shoulders.

 

“And what about me?” Tian murmured. “Did you not want to let me in, either?”

 

Guan Shan swallowed. “I.. I never had a choice about that either. You just barged in as well.”

“But you let me stay anyway.”

“Yeah...yeah I did.”

 

Tian pressed a kiss to Guan Shan’s forehead, short and light. “I’m glad I stayed,” he whispered into his hair.

“Me too,” Guan Shan muttered, without thinking.

 

Tian smirked at that, his sharp teeth exposed. “I told you,  _ soft _ .” Guan Shan burned bright red, and he quickly got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Where are you going?” Tian called. “Let’s get back to sleep, it's only noon.”

 

“To get a glass of water,” he called back. “Wait for me in the bedroo-” he stopped dead in his tracks and took in the dirty plates that still towered high in the sink. He took a deep breath, then bellowed at the top of his voice.

  
“ _ Tian _ , you absolute  _ fucker _ ! You didn't clean  _ shit _ !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! next update should be coming fairly soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos^^  
> Im not sure how often Ill update this fic, but I'm thinking about a couple times a month.  
> I'm really excited to develop He Tian and Mo Guan Shan's relationship as they live together and do the things domestic couples do!!  
> Also, please look forward to a fic I'm working on that'll have our four boys going on a road trip after high school!!


End file.
